The 2010 American Urological Association Foundation and Society for Basic Urologic Research (AUA Foundation/SBUR) Summer Research Conference (SRC) is entitled "Urinary Incontinence." The 2010 conference will mark the 18th year of the SRC, extending our history of nurturing the career of urology investigators in the pivotal early stages of their careers. This meeting benefits from the synergy of new investigators and successful senior researchers in a comfortable, informal setting. This year's collaboration with key members of the Society for Urodynamics and Female Urology (SUFU) acting as co-chairs, members of the Program Committee, and faculty will add to the appeal of the meeting. The faculty members of the meeting are leaders in the fields of basic science and health services research as related to lower urinary tract function and dysfunction and urinary incontinence. The meeting is organized into a keynote lecture, four main sessions, and one workshop. The keynote lecture will be given by Dr. Alan J. Wein who will set the stage for the meeting. The four sessions are "Mechanisms and Risk Factors of Urinary Incontinence", Techniques of Research in Urinary Incontinence", "Health Services/Clinical Services in Urinary Incontinence" and "Emerging Concepts in Urinary Incontinence". A workshop is planned for young investigators to learn about career mentoring and process leading to independent research funding. Networking opportunities will exist throughout the meeting including a meeting dinner between the two days. Scientific officials from the National Institutes of Health from the National Institute of Diabetes &Digestive and Kidney Diseases and National Institute of Child Health and Human Development who have research programs in urinary incontinence have been invited to attend and participate in the meeting. This meeting will promote the development and future success of new urologic research investigators and establishing a foundation for collaborative research efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative: In 2010, the American Urological Association (AUA) Foundation, Society for Basic Urologic Research and Society for Urodynamics and Female Urology will offer a Summer Research Conference, entitled "Urinary Incontinence". This conference will bring together new investigators and outstanding successful senior researchers in a small, informal meeting to allow maximum interactions and opportunity for advancement of urinary incontinence research. The focus of the meeting is consistent with the mission of the National Institute of Diabetes &Digestive &Kidney Diseases, especially in the development and future success of new urologic research investigators.